A mothers emotion
by eternal-butterfly
Summary: second chapter to ' a mothers anguish'. rukia's contemplation over her life now happily married to Ichigo Kurosaki, and the joyfull anticiaption awaiting them after Ichigo's dramatic antics!


Hello again to all the wonderful readers of . this is eternal_butterfly and once again, thank you for selecting to read another of my Ichiruki fanfics.

But first of all i would like to give a much appreciated thank you to all the wonderful reviews I receive for my story ' a mothers anguish' I was very, very VERY grateful for the lovely comments and views expressed from everybody who took there kind time to leave there lovely comments, please feel free to read my other story 'depraved insomnia', my first piece and no reviews so far…..but anyway back on topic, after requests for a sequel, or another chapter, ive racked my brain and decided to write another to follow, as another one-shot. in fact, im thinking on doing a trilogy to the ichiruki 'mother's' series, so please, if this fic goes well, ill be happy to give a conclusion with a third. so please, leave a review that will be happily received and we will see where that takes my imagination.^_^

Anyway, As usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, it belongs to tite kubo and all other copyright people and I by no means make any profit of any sort in writing this….so there we go. Now on with the fic. Please enjoy… ^_^

**A MOTHERS EMOTION.**

Silence was comforting in the warmth of the morning sun.

The tranquillity of the room a serenity as dawns soft ray of light gently filtered through the slanted blinds, emitting the room in an eerie golden glow, banishing the shadows back to their corners as the life of the day beckoned to warm the soul of everything it brushed, welcoming all into the loving embrace of its warmth.

With the rising day sensing such equal loving emotion emitting from a sole figure standing within the room, a companion to the sun's own soulful warmth.

Gravitating, morning rays illuminated pale snow white skin ablaze like a pearlescent goddess, damp raven hair shimmering under the golden blaze, droplets falling like molten sunshine from dainty eyelashes as indigo eyes watched indigo eyes intensify with the wakening light.

Rukia watched the glowing woman staring back at her through the crystalline mirror, hazy and other worldly as the room arose into a dream like golden mist, enveloping the petite woman in golden warmth bringing forth a wave of peace as the mirror image brought a hand to brush dampened bangs away from glistening eyes, the golden band abound the tiny finger blaring the mirror in light.

Distracted, Rukia slowly studied the simple golden band upon her hand with a soft smile.

Her wedding ring. something that still took her completely by surprise at the thought that she, the former Rukia Kuchiki, was a married woman.

And not just the woman to any old man.

No. for she was the woman for a young man, a very hansom and somewhat stubborn, hot headed, yet loving young man.

For she was the woman and wife of the one and only Ichigo kurosaki.

Thoughts of the gentle, hot tempered man sent gentle waves of content spreading through her body, more comforting then the suns warm rays upon her dainty flesh.

On instinct the reflected indigo eyes looked past the mirror image shoulder of the small woman, to land on the form spread long across the bed behind her.

Broad muscular shoulders, bare strong back flexing in slumbering breathes, wild orange hair flaming in the morning sun and the normally stern face slack, the soundless sleeping man impassive to the blaring light through the blinds.

Rukia could not help the tender smile upon her lips, following a small chuckle as her thoughts drifted back to the surprisingly shy man's way of admitting himself to her and beginning the start of there wonderful, if fiery, hot tempered, bickering, tender, committed, unbreakable romance. But then again, Rukia would not have had it any other way.

Ichigo Kurosaki was an enigma to many people, but to herself, she, Rukia Kuchiki could read the man like a book, as he could her. But still, on the rare occasions he was still capable of surprising even she with his strange ways, which she could usually distinguish very easily. but on this day, this specific day she was completely confused, and moved over the young mans rash behaviour.

Rukia had been called to the grand hall of the great Kuchiki manor by the Kuchiki elders themselves, requesting her attendance wearing her finest gowns and robes, dressed to her most extravagant for the audience, an audience of what, she was unaware, but the uncertain looks and sighs between the chamber maids dressing her gave Rukia a nauseating feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

So there she stood, a lone form within the centre of the marble white hall, dressed as the breathtaking Kuchiki princess she was raised to become, proud and beautiful, flowing in silken deep blue robes and an image of mesmerizing beautiful innocence.

Before her stood the head's of the Kuchiki clan, her brother included, as well as three other men, she recognised as noblemen from other noble houses within the seirieti.

"Rukia Kuchiki, adoptive daughter of the Kuchiki clan" Rukia stood frozen, recognising the speaker as her brothers and her own adoptive grandfather, head of the clan beside her brother. " your presence has been summoned here today for the audience and matching for the future joining of two separate clans through an intended marriage"

Rukia felt as though her heart had just stopped. the nausea now jumping into her throat as all sense of speech burned on the bile threatening to escape her.

All she could do was stare, horrified at the words just spoken to her.

"m-marriage..!?" Rukia had finally managed to squeak out in a desperate plea, panicked eyes darting to the form of her brother, who stood, eyes closed, arms crossed across his chest, an impassive statue to the scene before him.

Pale faced and stricken in panic, rukia turned back to the elder, voice higher then normal as she struggled to gather enough of her self to speak her protest firmly

"my lord, please, I would-!!??" but Rukia was cut short by the sudden shaking of the grand hall. before her all present stood, looking between themselves in confusion, the guards of the noblemen preparing themselves before there lord's, swords drawn, ready for attack.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat as her chest tightened in anticipation and wonder as the familiar spiritual pressure surged around her, emitting angered, furious dark waves from outside the hall doors, before in a flash second, they were blown apart, blasting energy into the hall, striking those not strong enough to withstand the pressure down to there knees as all looked towards the glowing presence of the figure in the doorway, the knowing presence of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Byakuya you bastard!" the first words from Ichigo's mouth, not entirely shocking rukia, but confused her somewhat as she watched him step into the room, power still surging as he slowly made his way forward, eyes glued to the Kuchiki leader upon the platform, who in turn, now decided to make himself known and give his attention to the angered man, a slight smirk pulling against his lips. " its about time you arrived, kurosaki".

" cut the crap byakuya! What did I warn you about other men trying to take what belongs to me!" Ichigo's voice boomed around the room, sword pointing directly as the 6th squad captain as electrifying pressure heaved about the confined room , cries from the guards and noblemen, to pathetically weak to withstand such force as they were slowly crushed beneath the weight.

Rukia was snapped out of her shocked daze as Ichigo, who by now stood beside her, a strong but gentle hand upon her upper arm, pulled her roughly back against him, her short head gently bumping against his chest, before gently letting go to reach round her tiny frame and grip the hilt of his sword, now trapping the woman against his solid body and caged within his arms, a towering and protective presence in which Rukia felt oddly calm.

Lifting her face to look up at the man, Rukia watched the emotions flicker across his face, struck with awe at the determined expression strongly focused upon the other men in the room, struggling under his spiritual pressure, before that age old smug spread across his face, sword lowering, and a soft warm hand gently resting against the small of her hip, gripping strong, possessive.

" really byakuya, to think I would stand by and watch you attempt to give Rukia away to one of these weak jerks. not when she already belongs to me!" Rukia's head shot up, astonished confusion plainly frozen in place across her face. Rukia realised that not once had Ichigo looked at her since making his aggressive entrance.

As she continued to stare, fading out of her shock, softly smiling as she spotted the faint blush creeping upon his neck and cheeks, before she spotted golden amber eyes quickly sweep down, catching indigo in a momentary glance, before sweeping back towards the other occupants within the room.

But in that swift moment of amber meeting indigo, Rukia knew, she knew this was right, even though it had never been spoken, no three magic words have even been spoken, but she knew that they didn't need to be, they didn't need all the lovey-dovey whispers, soulful confession's of undying love or any of the clique sappy stuff that some people seemed needed. that was just not them.

Ichigo standing there, his large, warm hands resting on her hip while he mouthed off to her brother and the rest of the nobles while she stood there beside him. always beside him, that was them, that was Ichigo and Rukia. eternally bound.

Rukia noticed movement from the platform, before the looming presence of her beloved brother stood before them, watching her, eyes meeting in a mutual understanding as Rukia felt the hand on her hip tighten more, and pull her body more flush against the strong body of muscle behind her, warmly content in the warmth and scent of the man with flaming orange hair behind her.

" very well kurosaki" was the only words spoken from the stoic leader as he gave a small bow to the couple before slowly making his way towards the destroyed doors, only to halt a second later, " but, just remember our agreement boy, just one step out of line, and I will make sure you pay dearly"

with that the Kuchiki leader left, Rukia watching in confusion at the retreating back of her brother, before turning to Ichigo " what agreement?". but the only reply she got was a small smirk, before the tall young man gently took hold of her hand, before placing a shy, hesitant kiss to the small of her wrist, lips lingering as flaming amber watched for any reaction, but Rukia just smiled, softly, earning a soft smile in return, as ichigo gently intertwined there fingers, and slowly began pulling the petite woman towards the direction of the destroyed doors, no more words spoken, leaving behind the unconscious men of the noble families littered about the white noble hall.

Rukia smiled affectionately at the memory. There wedding had come quickly after that, a small, personal ceremony with family and friends, and the captains and vice captains of the gotei 13.

Looking back towards the mirror, Rukia watched one of the small droplets of water drip from her hair, to trail over the bare flesh of her neck, descending down the valley of her naked breast's to slowly slope to a halt over the swollen mass of her stomach.

Rukia gently stroked her small hands over her heavily pregnant stomach, trailing the line from the water droplet, before a kick from within flung the droplet from her flesh, a small chuckle escaping Rukia's lips as her hand flew to the area the kick came from, before another, much larger hand rested beside her own upon the swollen flesh.

Smiling softly Rukia looked upwards to see Ichigo watching her, sleepy eyes shimmering with pride as he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head as he slowly walked around her small, swollen body to kneel in front of the baby bump, ear pressed to the same kicked spot, as Rukia gently combed her fingers through flaming orange locks, affectionately watching her husband in the early morning light, mutter gentle nothing's to her stomach, giggling when the baby kicked again in reply to Ichigo's voice, earning a matching giggle from the kneeling man, who looked upon Rukia with such loving warmth, before chuckling at her appearance.

" nice robes Rukia".

Rukia looked down at the white captain robe drowning about her naked figure. Ichigo was her husband and she felt to abashed shyness with standing before him naked in nothing but his captain robes, " why thank you Ichigo" she replied playfully, leaning down to give a small peck to her husbands lips.

The couple stood, one knelt, one slightly bent in a passionate kiss, content in there own golden world, both Ichigo and Rukia resting loving hands upon the life bearing within the small woman's body, anticipation, love and devotion consuming the couple as they reluctantly parted.

" are you ready for today, ichigo" Rukia softly asked her husband, gently patting her bump, the other hand gently stroking the stubbly cheek of her man kneeling before her, her reply, a giant smirk, as one hand snaked it way to the small golden band upon her wedding finger, before amber eyes flashed in determination " Rukia, I promised myself, only my children would be born from you. So yes, as long as im with you, ill always be ready.

Sooooooooo, I hope this was satisfactory enough guys, im aware its not exactly as good as 'a mothers anguish' but I hope ive done okay.

Please, please PLEASE LEAVE UR FEED BACK!! And if this goes down well in reviews I would like to write another chapter! Thanks again guys, ur feed back is always an inspiration.

Eternal_butterfly


End file.
